srwd20fandomcom-20200215-history
Ships Full Of Hope
With the advancement of mecha and the escalation of war, there came a need for mobile bases to support the mecha on the front lines. Brave officers of all kinds command their armies from those imposing vessels, viewing the battlefield as a whole and strengthening their troops formations while watching out for weaknesses on the enemy's own. Unlike normal martial schools, Ships Full of Hope maneuvers don't need to be recharged, but consume energy from the mecha equal to the Maneuver's level x 5 when used. Stances do not cost any energy to maintain, but their cost must be paid when the pilot switches to it. Original Thread Maneuver and Stance List 1st level Fire on my Command (Strike): One ally makes an attack guided by your skill. Covering Barrage (Strike): Pin down an enemy under attacks, making him more vulnerable. Prepare for Battle (Boost): One ally gets a bonus on an action of his or her choice. Inspiring Actions (Stance): Whenever you use a maneuver, your allies fight better. 2nd level Hold Your Formations (Boost): Group of allies adjacent to each other gain defensive bonus. Crying is Useless (Boost): Allow ally to re-roll failed save. Brace for Impact (Counter): Deny a successful critical hit or gain bonus on save. Stay Clear of our Line of Fire (Strike): Deal area damage without risking to hit allies. 3rd level Open Fire (Strike): Fire main beam cannon twice with reduced accuracy. Stay Clear of our Line of Fire (Stance): Increase the range and bonus of your Command. Energy Charge Complete (Strike): Deal extra damage with main gun. All Hands, Status Report (Boost): Gain temporary HP. 4th level Focus Fire on the Target (Strike): Up to two allies make one free attack against one enemy. You Really Think You Can Take on my Battleship (Counter): Add Cha to saves, DR and AC. Fire Control to Damaged Area Now (Boost): Remove a harmful effect from your battleship. 5th level Fire at Will (Strike): Fire main beam cannon three times with penalty. Justice Is In Our Side (Boost): Double your command bonus. Do Not Miss (Boost): Allies can re-roll miss chances for 1 round. 6th level Bullet Hell (Strike): Make a strafing flight with your secondary weapons. Make Every Shot Count (Boost): Increase critical threat range, and crits are automatically confirmed. Disable All Safeties (Stance): Push your battleship to the extreme. 7th level Call Back the Escort Units (Strike): Up to four allies can make a free move or standard attack This Battle Isn't over Yet (Counter): Grant temporary HP to ally that would be destroyed. All Hands, Take Heart (Boost): Add Cha mod to ally saves, skill checks, attacks and damage rolls for 1 round. 8th level RAMMING SPEED! (Stance): Plow directly through your enemies! Blast Them to Bits (Strike): Use the main beam cannon four times with a penalty. 9th level Last Assault (Strike): Coordinate one final attack with your allies. Maneuver and Stance Explanations NOTES: Unless otherwise noted, any maneuver from this school that affects allies cannot be used on yourself, and can only be used in allies in range of your Leader aura (if you don't have one, then the maneuver is useless) plus 5 feet per Ship Captain level. 1st level 2nd level 3rd level 4th level 5th level 6th level 7th level 8th level 9th level Category:Martial Discipline Category:Oslecamo